Steampunk Dreams
by Jatd4ever
Summary: What were stares compared to the painted eyes of his beloved? (Sheldon/Jenny)


***I don't own my life as a teenage robot or its characters**

 **Got the idea since I'm a con going geek myself, plus I thought it would be a nice idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the quaint town of Tremorton, with its longstanding traditions, and new age ideas, you'd find a good mix of the two if you looked hard enough. The third weekend of July was no exception, and for the average teenage geek, it was expected. Sheldon had been waiting all year for the annual Steam and Gears convention, anything and everything steampunk would be showcased. After months of tinkering, it was time to unleash his masterpiece.

Using parts from the Silver Shell prototype, he constructed a light, though skeleton body frame, powered by crank, giving him the appearance of a cyborg. He walked with the gait of a windup toy, though the gears made up for the lack of manliness. The rest of him was either the called for accessories, or clothing; which he designed and handdyed himself. He was sure to be a shoe in for the grand prize of two hundred dollars and a rare, limited addition scale model of steam-powered Jenny. He didn't care much for the money, but that scale model was going to be his even if it was going to kill him. His mom thought TV whole ordeal a waste of money, wondering how her son came to have such odd fascination; though she could say with pride there was no one like precision, he turned the crank and was ready for what he had coming to him.

The bus ride to the convention attracted a few stares, granted he was dressed for the occasion. Some wondered if there was masquerade party, or if some whack jobs forgot what time of year it was. Nonetheless, he had his eyes on the prize. What were stares compared to the painted eyes of his beloved?After a few transfers, he boarded the trolley, and was almost there, joined by a few others who were heading to the same place. Nothing special, though some guy kept giving him the goo goo was his departure from the short trolley ride that brought him the shock of his life.

Standing in line with all the other freaks and geeks was a brass colored dream. With a small crank, his mechanical legs walked with the usual enthusiasm. "Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi Sheldon"

"Jenny are you feeling alright, you look a bit..."

"You better not say I look fat"

"No," blushing, trying not to admire her new look, "and even if you were, there would be more of you to love"

His statement earned him a rolling of the eyes. "Anyway, my mom is currently doing repairs on my swiss powered time piece, and sent me to pick up a few things which is why I'm here. However, in order to have power to function I'm currently steam powered, though I don't see why my camouflage mode kicked in"

"Perhaps you wanted to blend in, and like this.. Well... I... Um...I think look beautiful, no matter what your power source is"

Trying to wrap a arm around her, he got burned by some steam. "Careful, I'm hot"

Dazed and lovestruck, he covered his burned hand with a leather glove. "You're telling me"

"I wish this line would move a bit faster, I've been waiting for two hours."

Flashing his weekend pass, he blushed." If you'll escort me, you can come as my plus one"

Not letting the opportunity pass up, she followed. The pair entered, attracting a few laughs here and there. Sheldon gabbed on about the improvements the convention had made over the years, while she admired a few accessories. When she had stopped at one of the tables, she enquired about cute bracelet, but was met with criticism about how her body type wasn't made for her costume. Jenny wanted to knock some sense into a few others that quietly agreed, but Sheldon interjected,dragging her away by his gloved hand. "Don't listen to them Jenny, you look great. They're just jealous cause they're wannabe posers. I mean look at that girls tight corset and goggles, she has nothing on the epiphany of gears and bolts like yourself"

"I appreciate the complement, but it's not necessary"

A few others gave her funny looks, and he went on. "You're dangerous, hot, and might I add shiny? You're as steampunk as anybody could ever hope to be right now."

She flashed him a look, causing him to quiet down, though she smiled."You're right, thanks Sheldon"

"Anytime," with a blush, "Jenny"

Producing the list, she sighed. "Now, where can I find these parts"

"Mind if I take a look"

"Okay"

His eyes scanned over the list, an all knowing grin sprouted on his face, he shook his head. "Jenny, for these parts you'd only need a classic pocket watch."

"Great, I wasted a whole morning"

"Don't worry Jenny, I have one at home, and you can have it if you want"

"Really, thank jobs"

"However, there is one thing I hope you can do for me"

 _ **2 hours later.**_

"And the grand prize goes to Sheldon Lee and his life size scale model of the steam powered robot girl"

"How long to I have to pretend?" she whispered.

"Until we walk off stage"

After receiving his award, they walking into an empty hallway, tears falling upon his cheeks. "I finally have the precious"

Poking at its corset and exaggerated curves, she scoffed. "It's not anatomically correct"

"I know, but it's almost as cute as you are"

"Anyway, I guess we can get going now"

"Yup, though let me just wind up my..."

"I'll do it"

"No Jenny, not too much or I'll..."

And just like that, the skeletal frame had a mind of its own, leaving a dizzy Sheldon and an annoyed Jenny to chase after him.


End file.
